The 7th Brethren Court
For the former court look here The 6th Brethren Court And Or The 5th Brethren Court Winner: Cortez. Link To Pirate Lord Contest : http://potcoplayers.wikia.com /wiki/User_blog:Ned_Edgewalker/The_7th_Brethren_Contest!#WikiaArticleComments Hello Mate'!' Welcome to The page of The 7th Brethren Court! AKA The Current Court or "Possibly The Shortest Court ever to have been" With lots of our members being on for 4+ years, And planning their quit of the game. The 7th Brethren Court All People MUST be approved by Pirate King Jarod, Pirate Prince, Pirate Prince Ned Edgewalker, And Keeper of the code, David McMartin. Do NOT put your name here without authorization, or you will not even be concidered into becoming a Pirate Lord. Comment Rules. No Arguing No Trolling No Investigating Fights And No Religious Comments Please Follow These Rules And Respect The Privlidge Of Commenting. Thank You. And Now, Enjoy The Features On This Page. - The 7th Brethren Court Pirate King : Jarod Pirate Prince : Johnny "Shark" Turner Keeper Of The Code: David McMartin Bearer Of The Pieces Of Eight: Cortez Pirate Lords : #Remy, Level 50, Lord Of The Hinterseas Willing to help, And defeat The EITC to do it. (Deceased) #Pirate Prince Ned Edgewalker Establisher of the code, Lord Of The Pacific Ocean. Cold, Calculating, Cannot Be Defeated on the grandest war stage. Captain Of The Fighting Fox #Pirate King Jarod, Level 50. GM of OUTLAWS. #Stormwalker Lord Of the Atlantic Ocean Level 50 About Stormwalker. Nice, Awesome, Caring. #Captain Johnny, Pirate Lord of the French Maine. Level 41. Friend To Any pirate. Considered By Many to Be one of the best pirates to ever live. #Rosetta, Pirate Lord of the Spanish Maine. Level 33. True Pirate. Will Not Go down without a fight. #David McMartin, Keeper Of The Code, Pirate Lord Of The Pacific Ocean. Level 13. Stubborn, Brave, True Pirate, and is willing to sacrifice for anyone or anything. #Johnny "Shark" Turner, Pirate Lord Of The Barbary Coast. Level 50. Dark, silent killer. Also a paid assassin as well as King of Barbary. #Captain Richard Goldvane. Pirate Lord Of The Mariners Reef. Notorious Pirate Captain of The Green Runner #Jeffrey Blasthawk. Pirate Lord Of The Imfamous Windward Passage. Level 40 #Cortez. Pirate Lord Of Smugglers Run PIRATE CODEX Of The 7th Brethren Court (Commissiond By Captain Ned Edgewalker) Rule 1 Never Frame a fellow pirate for something you did. Rule 2 Treat all pirates with respect. Even lower levels than you. They are your brethren. Rule 3 Live, Breathe, Swear By the Pirate Code Rule 4 Every man to be called fairly in turn, by list, on board of prizes. Meaning Rule 5 Keep Your piece Of Eight, Pistols, and Cutlass clean and fit for service Rule 6 To desert the ship or your quarters in battle, You will be punished with death or marooning. Rule 7 No striking one another on board, but every man's quarrels to be ended on shore, at sword and pistol Rule 8 Any Man Left Behind Stays behind Rule 9 The lights and candles to be put out at eight o'clock at night: if any of the crew, after that hour still remained inclined for drinking, they were to do it on the open deck. Rule 10 The captain and quartermaster to receive two shares of a prize: the master, boatswain, and gunner, one share and a half, and other officers one and quarter. Rule 11 Every Pirate Lord/King Is to be treated Equally by everybody In the court. Same Goes for Non-Court Pirates. Final Ruling : No man to talk of breaking up their way of living, till each had shared one thousand pounds. If in order to this, any man should lose a limb, or become a cripple in their service, he was to have eight hundred dollars, out of the public stock, and for lesser hurts, proportionately. Pirate Lords Theme Songs All Pirate lords may Put they're Favorite/Theme song on here. thumb|300px|left|David McMartin's theme thumb|300px|right|Ned Edgewalkers Theme Our Place In the war. (Concluded) TAKE DOWN PEARS. Plain And simple. Pears needs to be gone. Less Pirates would be killed, Which Means more victory for us. If Pirates don't have a part in this, What are we? Townsfolk? No. Shoot The Delta Republic To Kill. Savvy? It be a pirates life for us! Fair Winds!! Ranks In The Court Pirate King: Pirate King Leads The Court, He Decides To Make War Or Peace, He Is Just Another John Breasly. But For The Court. Current Pirate King: Pirate King Jarod Pirate Prince: The Pirate Prince Has All The Powers A Pirate King Has, But He Cannot Make War, Or Peace. Pirate Princes Are The Next Pirate Kings, There isnt A Vote When The King Passes On, It Goes Straight To The Prince. Current Pirate Prince: Pirate Prince Ned Edgewalker Heir to P.P.: Johnny "Shark" Turner Keeper Of The Code: The Keeper Of The Code Makes Most Judgements On Strikes For Breaking A Rule Stated In The Code Above, And If The Code Is Needed, The Keeper Will Appear. Current Keeper Of The Code: David McMartin Bearer Of The Pieces Of Eight: They Hold The Pieces Of Eight During Meetings, After They Are Given Back To The Owners. Current Bearer: Cortez Consideration of making a Brethren Court wiki, For all the Courts We Have Decided to let YOU decide. How to vote: (In This Case Only) @CourtWiki EMERGENCY MEETING, ASAP! Location : Fort Dundee, Padres Del Fuego, Server: Mondana. Date : Jan 27th... Aka.. ASAP TODAY! Carribean/Global Peace We Support this completely, With this war coming to an end, We support this: http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Hippinflippin/Negotiations_for_Order_144_-_Global_Peace %100, Pearson is dead, Peace with England is standing strong, There is no reason for more conflict. Pirate Lords Offical Signatures (Not Completed Yet) Pirate Lords, King, And or Prince Can Put they're signaure here. And if a so called "Pirate Lord" Uses they're signature and its not here, Its probably a fake pirate lord, and or a pirate lord from a former court. Ned Edgewalker : Johnny Shark:Johnny "Shark" Turner Allies EITC Forces Assassins Of POTCO Co. Sons of Liberty Enemies Pearson Wright The Fruit Spain Banned Bloodlines 1.Bloodline Of Captain Leon 2.Bloodline Of Pearson Wright 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Offical Pirate Lords Flags Same as above, Except..... Flags. If ye see these flags on the horizen, Ye best be ready for a treat. Poatraits Of The Pirate Lords Other Appearences The Logan Family Story 2 The Seventh Court is scheduled to appear in the Logan Family Story 2, with members Pirate King Jarod and Ned Edgewalker as members. Category:The Brethren Courts Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Lord